Return
by Kayliem1999
Summary: Set when Austin first started to date Kira, but he picked her over Ally. Eventually, Ally was no longer apart of team Austin and faded into the background. Kira convinced them that Ally was not who she said she was. That's when the bullying began. Fed up with it all, Ally left and made a vow to return and make them all pay. Now she's back, will the truth come out? OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Plan

**This is my second Austin and Ally fanfiction and hopefully it will be better and my updates will be more frequent. If I am copying anyone's story, I am not doing it intentionally so please forgive me.**

**I DO NOT own Austin and Ally, that would be awesome, but I don't.**

* * *

She was back, but they didn't know that yet. Ally wondered if they had even realized she had left. Aside from being their laughing-stock, she was worthless to them. How had this happened you ask? _Kira. _Austin picked Kira and Ally slowly got pushed out of the circle until she wasn't one of them anymore. Obviously, she was easily replaced because Austin still came out with new songs, better songs than she ever wrote him.

Ally sat in the food court of Miami mall across from Sonic Boom. It had been two years since she had been here and now she was filled with nervousness. Then she saw them. Austin, Dez, Trish and _her._ There was no backing out now. She looked down at what she was wearing, she had changed a lot. Instead of the floral dresses and matching boots she used to wear, she wore dark skinny jens, a white tank-top that cut above her pierced belly button, a red leather jacket that was studded near the pockets and red high tops. Her make-up was now dark instead of natural, her ears were triple pierced, her nose was pierced, her hair was still wavy and brunette but had red streaks and she had tattoos on her shoulder and another on her hand.

As the group neared, she stood up and rose her head. Purposely bumping into Austin, Ally pushed past them and strutted away. She got in another three steps before she heard Trish speak.

"A-Ally," she stuttered with her mouth agape.

Plastering on a confident smile, she turned on her heel and looked at them. All four of them were staring at her, but Kira just looked pissed off.

"That's me," she smirked at them.

"What happened to you," Dez asked disbelievingly. Austin seemed to be unable to find his voice.

"I grew up," she smiled striking a pose. "I like this look a lot better. What about you Austin?"

"Uh-I think it looks nice," he muttered still confused.

Ally smirked at Kira. "Hi," she said coldly.

"When did you get back," Kira asked staring at Ally straight in the eyes. She was the only one who wasn't confused.

"Last Night."

"We should get together sometime. Like old-times," Trish added quickly.

"I'd love to, but I'm pretty busy with Star Records. I signed my deal this morning."

"Congradulations," Dez smiled giving Ally a hug. She tensed up, but eventually hugged him back.

"I got to get going," Ally said pulling away noticing Austin's gaze on her.

Awkwardly, she started to walk away.

_That was way too easy!_

* * *

Later that night, Ally sat in her living-room with her cat, Smudge, on her lap. Ally's hair was pulled into a bun on her head and she wore black spandex and a hot pink sports bra. Her book was in her lap and she started a new entry.

_He started at me like he wanted me. Who am I kidding? He couldn't want me, he forced me to leave. If I had given him something to want before Kira even came along, I wouldn't be dealing with this. I know i would probably just be a songwriter, but i prefer that to the spotlight. Tomorrow is my first day in the studio. Jimmy Star told me to start as soon as possible and we would have my album out by Black Friday. This is my chance to prove to all of them what they are missing out on. _

_ Love,_

_ Ally_

She closed the worn out book and walked into her room. Carelessly, she tossed the book on her bed and walked to her closet. She had to pick out another sexy outfit to wear to the studio tomorrow. Austin would be there; Jimmy had warned her in advance. Ally had to look amazing because Kira wasn't going to be there to keep Austin in line and anything could happen then.

_I'm going to make them pay._

* * *

**WHat did you think? Review or PM me to let me know.**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	2. Chapter 2: Strut

Ally pulled on the outfit she had set out quickly; a torn-up wite t-shirt that showed off an inch of her stomach, red jean shorts that showed off her butt if she bent over, black combat boots and her red star necklace. She walked over to the vanity across the room, threw her hair up into a bun on top of her head, and applied dark make-up to her eyes. To add the finishing touches to her outfit, she smeared bright red lipstick on her lips and looked closely in the mirror. The old Ally would've hated this outfit and part of the new Ally hated it too, but that part was small and quickly over-powered.

"This has to be done," she scolded herself as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of her room.

Her mother sat at the table in the kitchen reading the newspaper. Penny didn't notice her daughter sneak out, she didn't notice that her daughter hadn't eaten anything. Sighing loudly once she was outside, Ally climbed into the front seat of her beat up pick-up and prayed to the heavens that it would start. When the engine finally turned over, Ally pulled her seat belt over her body and backed out of the driveway. Ally turned on the radio and immediately changed the station when she heard Austin's voice ring from the crappy car speakers. A song she wrote. _Not a Love Song._

She remembered that well, when Austin thought she had a crush on him. That was only a few months before she did develop feelings him and she hated herself for doing feeling the way she had. _Still did._ Before she could think about it anymore, Ally quickly changed the station.

Ally parked her truck and climbed out. She locked the door and tossed the keys in her bag. Across the parking lot, Austin was locking his own car. Ally smirked when she caught sight of him and started walking to the entrance. Asuting was a few steps ahead of her, but didn't realize who she was until he held the door open for her. Smiling at him knowingly, Ally walked into the building without a word to Austin and made her way slowly to the front desk. She knew Austin was staring at her as she walked away and she had to stifle a laugh when she turned back to see him standing there with a little problem he hadn't even noticed yet.

* * *

He couldn't get her out of his head. Ally's new look kept reappearing in his mind. He ha caused that, Austin Moon broke an innocent girl and he knew it. However, he had only realized hwat he had done when she showed up at the mall the day before dressed like a girl that he barely recognized. Of course she was still beautiful, but she wasn't the same. The beauty wasn't natural like it had been, it was forced and manufactured by the desire for revenge.

When he saw what she was wearing at the studio, he couldn't help but _want _her. After all, he was a teenage boy, but immediately felt guilty. Guilty for feeling the way he did, guilty for having caused Ally's innocence to dissolve.

There was no hiding the fact that whatever she was planning was working very well for her, although he wasn't sure what she was doing. As he walked down the hallway toward the booth he would be working in, he heard her voice come out of booth number four. Sighing, he dragged his feet father down the hall and into his own booth. For the rest of the day, Austin lacked focus. His mind would always end up back on Ally; ways he could get the Ally with the floral dresses and the terrible stage-fright to come back.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Meanings

**I DO NOT own Austin and Ally nor do I own Mr. Know-It-All by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**Three Months Later...**

Ally's first album had been finished and was now on the shelves as of mid-night the night before. And there she stood, in a hotel room at some fancy hotel on the beach getting ready for the release party the Star Records was hosting in her honor. Of course she would have to perform and of course Jimmy decided she should do a cover of Kelly Clarkson's _Mr. Know-It-All_ that she had redone on her own album. She decided that tonight would be the perfect night to push Austin over the edge.

Pushing a strand of curly chocolate hair behind her ear, Ally smirked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a skin-tight black dress that came about to mid-thigh. It had a long lacey sleeve and her other shoulder was bare revealing her tattoo of four butterflies. A stylist at the company had paired the dress with a pair of bright blue pumps that Ally knew were going to kill her feet. Her make-up consisted of dark gray eye shadow, mascara, thick eyeliner, bright blue nail polish, and her signature bright red lipstick.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself.

Running out the door, Ally was careful not to fall on her butt in the five inch heels. When she entered the party, everyone looked at her. For a moment, everything was silent except for the loud music blaring from the speakers placed randomly around the section of the beach Jimmy had rented for the party. After, a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, everyone cheered for her and she blushed slightly. When everyone returned to what they were doing before she showed up, Ally took in what was around her. There were tall tables set up, blown-up versions of the album cover everywhere, a bar, a snack table that had not been touched and waiters walking around with trays of random appetizers no one had touched either.

"Congratulations," someone whispered against the back of her neck. The warm breath sent chills up her spine. Lucky for her, the loud music camouflaged the hitch in her breath. She stepped forward and turned to face the voices owner; Austin Moon.

"Thank you," Ally replied turning to face him.

_This is it, take your chance now._

She did.

"Where's Kira," she asked.

"We broke up awhile back; she wasn't really what I wanted," Austin shouted over the loud music.

_I went through all of that for nothing?!_

"I have to go sing a song in a few minutes, but when I'm done come find me and we could, ya know, dance for a little bit," she whispered in his ear huskily.

Ally smirked at the bulge she felt against her thigh. Austin nodded quickly and she smiled at him seductively. Turning on her heel, Ally strutted away making sure to sway her hips.

* * *

Pacing back stage, Ally was breathing deeply. _You can do this. _

"Introducing the lovely, Ally Dawson," Jimmy said from the stage.

Ally took one last deep breath and walked through the curtains. The music started and she gripped onto the microphone in the stand. She still got nervous when she performed; Austin could see that in her brown eyes.

_"Mr. know it all  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down another pill to swallow."_

Ally sang the words, but Austin could see that she was still nervous. Anyone who knew her well could've detected it.  
"_Oh you think that you know me (know me)  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely (lonely)  
Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
_  
_You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_," Ally sang. Her eyes were seeping into Austin's and she had a look on her face that he hadn't seen before from her. It was almost like she was desperately trying to get a point across to someone, but they spoke a different language than she did.  
"_Mr know it all  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me,"_ Ally finished strong and everyone in the crowd was in love with her voice. A large smile was spread across her face as she made her way off the stage.


	4. Chapter 4: Hungover

**So here is chapter four, I really hope this story isn't as bad as i think it is. I would stop writing it, but the idea is like my brain child and I don't want anyone else to write it, so here is yet another installment. **

**I DO NOT own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

"I believe you owe me a dance," Ally whispered huskily into Austin's ear. He faced her with a huge smile plastered on his face. God, she had missed that smile, but she couldn't let him know that. Pushing the doubt to the back of her mind, Ally grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor.

She instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck and felt each of his hands find a place on her hips. Ally rubbed her hips against his and waited for a reaction. Austin paused, unsure for a second then copied her actions. They swayed their hips in sync and to the music. Austin was surprised that this was the girl who more than two years ago could not dance to a beat to save her life.

Ally felt the bulge in his pants rub against her and she tried so hard to deny the spark that lit up her whole body. After all, she was here for revenge, not for her own personal pleasure. Ally ground her hips harder against Austin's and he threw his head back moaning. They had only been dancing for a few minutes and he was already feeling like this. Involuntarily, his cock stretched further out if that was even possible and it rubbed against Ally's core. She was caught off guard a bit, but recovered and smirked at him. She shoved her lips against his and felt his tongue enter her mouth. She pulled away, he was not going to have control over her.

Not even caring who saw, she removed one of her hands from his blond hair and the small hand dragged itself down his chest and found it's way down to the crotch of Austin's pants. He lost control when he felt her hands stroke him through his jeans. She had him wrapped around her finger. That's when all contact between their bodies broke and Ally slowly walked away with a smug little smile plastered on her lips. There he stood, alone in the middle of the dance floor with a problem she had caused.

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning with her head pounding. After she had ditched Austin, she had downed at least six shots of tequila and had lost count of how many beers she had. Yeah, she was seventeen, but she was celebrating, right? She blinked a few times and tried to sit up, but the banging in her head increased and she gently put her head back on the pillow.

Not sure what else to do, Ally grabbed her phone from her bedside table and dialed a number that she had memorized at a young age. She prayed that Trish had the same number she did from before she left.

"Hello?"

Ally sighed in relief when she heard her former best friend's voice on the other line.

"Hey, it's Ally."

"Oh, hey," she squealed. Ally pulled the phone away from her ear trying to get the feeling of a hammer pounding her skull out of her head.

"I need to ask you a huge favor and it's kinda weird."

"What do ya need, Als?"

"I kinda got hammered last night at the release party and I have never had this bad of a hangover before."

"I'll be over in, like, five minutes," Trish said hanging up.

Ally put her head on back on the pillow and drifted back to sleep.

She felt as if she had only closed her eyes for a few seconds before she felt Trish's hand shaking her awake.

Rubbing her forehead, Ally sat up and squinted at Trish who was smiling like an idiot.

"Girl, you look like crap,' Trish said putting a pharmacy bag on Ally's bedside table.

"I know, that's why I called you. I have to be at the studio in an hour 'cause Jimmy has a surprise for me and I freakin' feel like I got hit by a semi."

Trish started digging in the bag and produced a magazine.

"How the hell is a magazine going to help me," Ally grumbled.

"It's not," Trish said handing it to her. "But I thought you might want to see the cover."

Ally stuck her hand out and Trish placed the magazine in her hand. Ally opened her eyes and saw a picture from last night. It was a picture of her and Austin with their faces smashed together. The headline read, _The Song-Writer's Back and is Sexier Than Ever._

Frantically, Ally opened the magazine and looked for the article. "Last night, internet sensation Austin Moon's former song writer-slash-best friend announced her solo career at her first album release party. She went MIA two years ago from 'Team Austin' and she returned a little over three months ago with a new look and feelings that were out of control. Ms. Dawson was caught in a heavy lip-lock with non-other-than Austin Moon last night-"

"I already read it," Trish said cutting her off.

Ally looked shocked.

"I'll explain later when I can actually think straight."

Sighing, Trish produced a McDonalds bag from and handed it to Ally. "Step one-eat something greasy."

Ally took it and dug out the fries that had spilled in the bag.

"Three Advil," Trish instructed tossing Ally the small bottle of pills. "_Lots _of water."

Ally took the large bottle of water from Trish and popped three tiny pills into her mouth.

"And you might want these," Trish said handing her a pair of purple sunglasses.

"Thank you," Ally said throwing her legs over the side of her bed and staggering to her closet.

"How much did you drink last night," Trish asked plopping on the bed.

"I stopped counting at six shots and I had more beers than I'd like to admit," Ally shouted from her closet.

"You're lucky you didn't get sick," Trish said.

"I did, that's the last thing I remember after my third shot," Ally said walking out fully dressed.

She wore torn up jean shorts, a white tank top with a big treble cleff in the middle, black high tops, and she had a red messenger bag slung over her shoulder. Putting the magazine and the sunglasses in her bag, she exited her room with Trish close behind. "I've got to get to the studio," Ally said to Trish as she slipped on the sunglasses. "Thank you."

They both stepped outside and got into their cars.


	5. Chapter 5: Played

**I think this chapter is kinda predicatable, but here it is.**

**I DO NOT own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Ally dragged her feet into Jimmy's office and didn't notice Austin sitting on the couch sulking.

"You had something for me," Ally asked.

"Yes, actually two things now. Why don't you remove the sunglasses and sit down on the couch," Mr. Starr said.

Ally plopped down on the couch and pulled off the sunglasses reluctantly. That was when she noticed Austin sitting rather close to her on the couch. He was staring at her.

"What is this about," he asked.

"I'm guessing it's about this," Ally replied refusing to look at him while she pulled the magazine from her bag and discreetly handed it to him.

"Ms. Dawson, I see you are aware of one of the reasons you are here," Jimmy said causing both of them to look at him.

"I'd like to be the first to offer my congratulations on your relationship," he continued.

"We aren't –oh that's -," Ally stammered.

"Do you mean to tell me that two of my greatest assets are not actually together, but were caught kissing at a company party?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Okay, then we must discuss another matter," he stated. He turned to face Ally. "Ms. Dawson, do you remember that duet that you wrote, but we did not put on Mr. Moon's first CD?"

"Yes, what about it," she replied still refusing to look at Austin.

"I want you two to record that song together and it will be released as a solo."

Neither teenager dared to reply. Austin's jaw was dropped and Ally's face was expressionless.

"You will start recording immediately," Jimmy stated standing up and leaving the room.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. Austin broke it.

"You played me last night," Austin said anger filling his face.

"I played you," Ally scoffed looking at him for the first time.

"Yes you did, you left me standing in the middle of the dance floor with a…problem," he fired back his voice raising.

"No, you played me," she yelled back shoving her finger into his chest. "For almost three years, you pretended to be my best friend. Pretended you cared."

Austin stared at her shocked. They both stood up.

"You were the first boy to tell me I was pretty and you made me feel needed," Ally said and she didn't even fight the tears that were building in her eyes. "Then Kira came along and I got pushed further and further to the back until I wasn't even apart of Team Austin anymore. And I wondered what the hell I did to make you hate me enough to bully me like you did for a year. Then, you called me worthless and I snapped. I begged my mother to take me with her when she went back to Africa and she did. I grew up while I was gone and I changed. I turned myself into something desirable and drilled out every bit of the girl I used to be. And here I am and I'm still not free from you. I'm nineteen years old and I'm still stuck on you. I tried making all of you pay, but it didn't work," she screamed.

Austin still looked at her like he didn't know what to say.

"And you caused this," she whimpered shoving her hands up so he could see them. The leather cords fell down her arms, revealing the pink scars that she had once inflicted on herself. "I couldn't hand-," she started, but her voice cracked.

Subconsciously, Austin gently ran his fingers over the faint lines.

"I'm sorry," Austin mumbled.

"Don't be, it's my fault," Ally said wiping her face of the runny makeup and tears. "I was naïve and thought that I would never loose you guys."

Without another word, she ran out of the office and down to her booth in the studio.


	6. Chapter 6: I Was

**So the last chapter was kinda short so i figured i'd update again. I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed my story, most of the reviews were actually pretty nice and encouraging. Again, thank you. This next chapter is totally unplanned and could go anywhere so don't stop reading the story if it sucks. Um... a few people asked me why this story is rated M, so i guess i can answer that now. It's rated M for a few suggestive things and later on there could possibly be some content that is not exceptable for some people especially if they're anyhting like the immature, dirty-minded boys that I hang out with. **

**I DO NOT own Austin and Ally nor do I own the music in the story. **

**(Not going to tell you what it is now.)**

* * *

Austin raced after Ally and followed her into the booth. Someone handed him a copy of the sheet music and he took it smiling at the stranger. He looked up and saw Ally already in the booth with tear stains on her cheeks. She caught him looking at her, but she refused to meet his eyes. Sighing, he opened the door and walked in. Ally refused to even acknowledge his presence; she had lost the game that she had made up and that was humiliating.

"Als," Austin said.

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered coldly.

"You don't have a choice," he replied.

She didn't reply because she knew he was right. Someone at the control panel **(a/n: I don't know what they're really called)** gave them instructions, but neither one of them was actually listening. Both of their heads were swarmed with thoughts that were muddled together and desires that were overpowering. Mr. Starr walked in and sat next to the people who were controlling the sound. The music began and Ally started singing.

**( **_Ally _**Austin ****_Both_****)**

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

**(Wake me up)** _Wake me up inside_  
**(I can't wake up) **_Wake me up inside_  
**(Save me) **_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
**(Wake me up) **_Bid my blood to run  
_**(I can't wake up) **_Before I come undone_  
**(Save me)** _Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real_  
**Bring me to life  
**  
_(Wake me up)_ **Wake me up inside  
**_(I can't wake up)_ **Wake me up inside  
**(Save me) **Call my name and save me from the dark**  
(Wake me up) **Bid my blood to run  
**(I can't wake up) **Before I come undone  
**(Save me) **Save me from the nothing I've become**  
**Bring me to life** _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
**_Bring me to life_**

**_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love  
Darling, only you are the life among the dead_**

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here (**_There must be something more_**)  
****_Bring me to life_****  
**  
**(Wake me up)** _Wake me up inside_  
**(I can't wake up)** _Wake me up inside_  
**(Save me)** _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
(_Wake me up)_ _Bid my blood to run  
_**(I can't wake up)** _Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_ **_Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life _****(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
**_Bring me to life_**

**(I DO NOT own ****_Bring Me To Life by the Evanescence; that would be amazing)_**

No words were spoken and all anyone could hear was the heavy breathing of the two teenagers in the booth. Slowly, Austin turned his head to look at Ally and took her in. Her dark hair was styled to look messy, she was wearing ripped up clothes that actually looked sexy, she was shaking from the silent sobs that were claiming her body, tears were streaming down her face and her makeup was too dark for it to belong to the Ally he knew. None of this belonged to the Ally he knew, the Ally he destroyed.

What happened to the floral skirts and the matching boots? Where was the girl who couldn't dance and was full of stage fright? She had to be there somewhere deep inside of the stranger who stood in front of him, the stranger he created.

Jimmy was the one to break the silence.

"That was great; we'll go through it a few more times later this week. You two can have a break," Jimmy's voice boomed through the small booth. The men sitting in the chairs followed Jimmy out of the room, leaving the two standing there.

"When did you write that," Austin asked.

"When I started to get pushed out of Team Austin," she replied flatly pushing tears off her face.

"Ally, I'm so so-."

Her head turned quickly to look at him. "Save it," she said cutting him off. "I know you're not. I never meant anything to you guys and I was naïve to think that I was special. I don't blame you –not anymore –I blame myself."

Her eyes were red and puffy and there was makeup going down her face in streaks. Austin felt guilty; no matter what he hurt this girl who was so fragile.

"No, Ally," Austin started again. "I _am _sorry. I'm sorry I broke the girl you used to be. I'm sorry I caused her to change. I'm sorry I made you think that this was the only way I would notice you."

"Maybe Kira was right, I wasn't who I said I was. This is who I am now and maybe I was just fighting it. She was right, I _am_ a worthless slut and I _am _a terrible person."

"No, she wasn't right and I was stupid for listening to her. You are _not_ a slut and you are the best person I've ever met."

"I _was,"_ she stated blankly. With that, she turned on her heel and exited the room making sure that her hips were swinging.

And again, Austin felt himself stretch to the point that he couldn't walk and was stuck there for a good ten minutes.

He needed to bring back the old Ally.

* * *

**So here you go. Thank you to everyone who favorited this story or me. Also, thank you to anyone who is following me. And a special thank you to anyone who reviewed me so far. I will try to post a new chapter very soon.**

**Love,**

**Kaylie **


	7. Chapter 7: A Mistake

**I DO NOT own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

Halloween; the night Starr Records went all out and threw the biggest party of the season. Only the best of the best went and everyone usually regretted it when they woke up with a monstrous hangover that lasted the rest of the weekend. The hotel was swarmed with paparazzi and if you made one wrong move, everyone would know about it the next morning.

Ally stood in the hotel room that Starr records had reserved for her, glaring at her reflection in the full body mirror on the wall. She hated herself for wearing this, but at the same time she hated herself for hating the outfit. It was a red dress that was cinched around the bodice, there was a sparkly belt, the dress flowed out a little and cut off at her knees. Other than it being extremely short and strapless, it looked almost exactly like the dress she wore to Austin's first award show; that's why she hated it. On her feet were a pair of black five inched heels. Her hair was curled and pushed out of her face. The makeup on her face was dark like it had been since she had returned to Miami or ,at least, part of her had returned.

Then, there was the _Ally_ necklace on her neck that she had never lost, the one thing she held onto from the girl she used to be. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of it, it was from Austin.

Sighing, she turned around and Ally slipped the beautiful mask over her eyes. It kind of reminded her of the mask that Tammy wore in Another Cinderella Story. She had always loved that movie and when she was still apart of Team Austin, she forced Austin to watch it with her. That was what he gave to her whenever she watched yet another horror movie with him; they turned the practice room into a movie theatre and pigged out to junk while watching the movie. Neither noticed how close they sat and neither minded the fact that they fell asleep on each other. She missed that.

Shaking her head, she pushed the memory to the back of her mind. She couldn't afford to cave anymore if she wanted him to pay, although deep in her mind she knew the plan would never work. There weren't any flaws in her execution, no, it had to do with her. Her feelings and the fact that she didn't stand a chance against her own feelings toward the blond boy she wanted to hate so badly it hurt, but couldn't.

Ally made her way through the hallways of the nice hotel and eventually came across the party. She wasn't quite sure how you could miss it, the music was shaking the whole building and you could hear the arrogant laughter echoing down the hallway. The smell of booze hit her hard, but she had grown accustomed to it after the life she had been living for over a year.

She entered the room and saw Austin talking to somebody she didn't recognize. He saw her too. She looked beautiful and he was getting hard again.

"Ally," someone said.

Ally turned to face the owner of the voice, Jimmy Starr.

"Hello," she smiled. _Could he tell it was fake?_

"Can I ask you a favor?"

She knew he wasn't asking, be was expecting her to do whatever she asked.

"Of course."

"Will you perform that song that you wrote… the one about revenge and sex?"

"Of course."

What else was there to say, she was confused? Ally didn't want to perform the song, it was about Austin and no one but herself Trish were supposed to hear it.

"Tonight, in ten minutes," Jimmy instructed walking off.

Panic flooded her body and she ran toward the bar.

"Give me something strong," she demanded to the bartender.

"I'm guessing you're 'bout to make a mistake," he replied pouring two shots of tequila and sliding them over to the girl.

"Yep," she responded knocking one back. Stifling a disgusted face, she knocked back the second one and swallowed. "Stronger."

Smirking, he poured her two more shots and watched as she knocked them back without hesitation. Ally wiped her mouth with her arm, slammed a few bills on the counter and rushed to get back stage. Jimmy was waiting there for her. Her vision was already starting to blur and she felt a little wobbly, but she wasn't nervous.

Someone hooked a microphone to her dress and she turned to them and slurred a thank you. A monotone voice introduced her and she pushed her way through the curtains. She didn't even think as the music began to play.

**(I DO NOT own ****Better Than Revenge**** by Taylor Swift)**

**_"_**_Now go stand in the corner_

_And think about what you did_

_Ha, time for a little revenge."_

Ally's eyes searched the audience, but everything was starting to blur together. She didn't even notice that there were dancers behind her.

_"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer _

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage._

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from."_

Austin knew that this song was about Kira and again, he felt guilty. He watched Ally on the stage, she looked like she belonged up there. There was no nervousness in her eyes, but there was something else. Anger. That should've been foreign to her face, but he thought it was actually kind of sexy. He wanted her, no, he needed her. And again, he got hard and stretched to the point that he was uncomfortable. This could not go on, something had to change.

_"She's not a saint, and she's not what you think _

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys _

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list _

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

_ Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know _

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity."_  
That's when her vision adjusted and she saw him standing there. Smiling. How the hell could he be smiling, this song was about him and Kira and everyone knew it? How could he be okay with this?

"_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys _

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey _

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word  
She's not a saint, and she's not what you think _

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys _

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_ 'Cause I don't think you do, oh _

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_ I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause _

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_ See you deserve some applause_

_ 'Cause you're so much better _

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage."_

She finished breathing heavily and on the verge of tears. Tearing the microphone from her dress and throwing it at someone, she ran from the stage. Applause was erupting through the building and she was doing what she did best, run. She still had enough common sense to know that she shouldn't be there, this was Austin's thing and she was better off out of the spotlight.

Austin chased after her. He was too drunk to realize how bad of an idea that was. They would both never regret what would come next.

* * *

**Cliffy I know, but I know for a fact that you'll love the next chapter. At least, I hope that you will. **

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	8. Chapter 8:Too Late

**I DO NOT own Austin and Ally.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter… I know I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Austin found her sitting against a wall, curled up with her face in her knees and she was shaking.

"Ally," he asked.

"Go away," she sobbed. Her voice was muffled and his heart broke. She was broken despite what she tried to get everyone to believe.

Austin plopped on the ground next to her and pulled her gently to his body. She didn't fight it, she needed someone to help her and she needed to be him. His hand found her hair and he ran his fingers through the curls.

"I can't do it anymore," she sobbed. "I can't pretend I don't care. I can't pretend I'm okay. I need someone to help me."

"Shh, It's okay," he soothed.

Tears were forming in his own eyes as he rocked the broken girl. Suddenly, she pulled away from him and they kissed. It was a soft kiss and he wasn't sure who initiated it, but he hadn't realized how badly he needed it. They pulled away and looked directly at each other. The next kiss wasn't soft, it was hungry and rough.

* * *

Somehow, they ended up in Ally's hotel room ripping at each other's clothing. Zippers were undone, shoes were kicked off carelessly and buttons torn away from shirts. Now they stood there almost naked._ Almost._

Ally stood there in a matching bra and panties set that was black and very lacey. Austin stood in his boxers and he was stretched to uncomfortable a very uncomfortable length. They're lips still remained glued together as Austin gripped Ally's waist and her long legs wrapped around his waist and her arms snaked around his neck. Ally felt his hard cock against the inside of her thigh and she moaned into his mouth. Shifting one hand, she reached into his boxers and stroked his length gently. He moaned in response and he felt himself stretch even more.

"Ally," he moaned.

Her raw lips found his neck and she began sucking and biting. Teasingly, she slowly pushed Austin's boxers down and he fell back on the bed. Ally –who landed on top of Austin –took the advantage and straddled him grinding her hips against him roughly. She reached her hand back down and started stroking his cock again. He felt himself getting closer and closer until he sprayed his thick cum all over Ally. She smirked at him and he flipped them so she was now squirming underneath him.

Austin reached his hand under her and undid the clasp of her bra quickly. However, he slowly pulled the article of clothing off of Ally's body. Carelessly, he tossed the bra over his shoulder not really caring where it landed. Next, he wrapped his thumbs around the waist band of her panties that were soaked. Slowly, he removed them and adjusted himself over her. Their lips met again and he slid a finger into her and pumped. She moaned into his mouth as she stroked his tongue with her own.

He inserted two more fingers and she screamed out his name.

Next thing she knew, he was asking her permission. She said yea without hesitation and waited for him to slide into her.

They didn't realize they didn't use a condom, not until later.

* * *

**DunDunDa. Sorry it's a short chapter, but you have no idea how hard it was for me to write that. Anyway, please review and I might have another chapter ready later. It all depends on you guys...**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	9. Chapter 9: Okay?

**So, three chapters in one day, I must really love**you I** people. **

**I DO NOT own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

Not only did she feel like a hammer was being driven through her head, Ally felt like she was going to be sick. However, Austin's arm was pulling her against his bare body. Using all of the strength she could muster, she pulled out of his grasp -waking him up in the process- and ran to the bathroom.

The contents of her stomach emptiedpinto the toilet and left a fire in her throat. Slowly, Austin made his way to the bathroom holding Advil and a glass of water. He handed the pills to her and she dry swallowed them and took the glass. When the glass was empty, she stood up and started filling her duffle bag.

Austin hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Does this mean we are okay again," he asked kissing her cheek.

She pushed his arms off of her bare body. He sighed, disappointed. Ally was pushing him away again. Closing off from the people who wanted her to open back up and come home. To her, that was letting him win.

* * *

"What the hell was I thinking," Ally screamed.

"Girl, just breathe," Trish instructed.

"How can I just breathe when I lost my virginity to Austin Moon less than twentyfour hours ago and probably let everything I worked for fall apart 'cause I got drunk and couldn't control my emotions."

"Wait, what did you work so hard for?"

Ally sighed and then spoke.

"I wanted to see how he would react to the new me and what would happen if I got into his head."

"Did it work?"

"A little bit."

"The why are you so worried?"

"'Cause I don't think he used a condom and I'm definatly not on birth control."

* * *

**Again, dunduhduhhh. Review if you want Ally to be pregnant or not. **

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	10. Chapter 10: Possibilities

**SwiftStar1: Put that battery down and take a deep breath, this fic is full of drama, but it will end in Auslly. Also, I have considered your suggestion and I think I might just put that into the story. And I do agree with you, that song does totally match the story. I didn't even realize it until you pointed it out. Dang, you review a lot! Thank you!**

**AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys: I haven't quite decided how rude the awakening will be, but it will be dramatic and surprise you all…hopefully.**

**Aesham01: I agree with you, but I can't feel bad for Ally because I'm writing this story from my own personal experiences. Not the unprotected sex thing, but returning totally changed to someone you thought actually loved you for you but ended up hurting you. I wasn't that emotional nor did I change my look that much, but I was totally different and I wanted revenge and I got it in the end.**

**toriwilight504: I updated three times yesterday just for you.**

**Auslly Forever: Yep, Austin has more issues than Ally and she cut herself (not that there is anything wrong with that, my friend used to inflict harm on herself)**

**dragonflame: I love her look too, it's the look I wish I was brave enough to try, but my mother would kill me even if I wore something close to that for dance.**

**alena1221: I love your story and I kind of got the idea for her to have tattoos from your story, so thanks for the inspiration. Update your story soon, it's very good.**

**Astrawberry11 and MusicIsLifr4Real: Thank you!**

**If I didn't reply to your review specifically, thank you so much and I appreciate your thoughts. Again, thank you soooo freakin' much. **

**I DO NOT own Austin and Ally**

* * *

"Ally we need to talk," Austin said walking into the booth she was in. There was music playing through the speakers, but she was by herself with her book in her lap. She looked like crap, I mean, wouldn't you if you had just missed your period after having unprotected sex with someone you wished you hated. Ally's hair was falling out of the messy bun on top of her head, she was in sweat pants, she was in a skin tight graphic t-shirt from a horror movie convention he had dragged her to when the were teenagers, she had a pair of fuzzy boots on her small feet and she was curled up in a spinny chair.

Ally look at him and he saw how red her eyes were, the lack of makeup and the tear stains on her face.

"What about?" Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Last month, at the party," he rubbed his neck.

"There is nothing _to_ talk about. It was just a mistake, end of story."

"I don't think that it was a mistiake," he mumbled.

"I _do_. I was too drunk to even think straight. I mean, I cried in front of you of all people."

"What is that supposed to mean, you've cried in front of me thousands of times before. Like when Owen died or when you parents' divorce was finalized or when Dallas stood you up or-"

"I get the point," Ally sighed cutting him off. "That was a long time ago."

"But you are the same girl you were when you let me see you feel _something_."

"No, Austin, I'm not the same girl I used to be. I someone new who won't let you get into her head again and trick her."

She was on her feet now and her voice was rising.

"I don't believe that for one second, Ally," he yelled back.

"I have proof," Ally yelled. "_That girl_ you think I am was in love with the idea of being in love with you of all people. _I _can't _stand_ the fact that I'm in love with you."

He stopped there and his anger drained from his body._ She loved him?_ The words rang through his body like a question he knew the answer to , but couldn't believe it even though the proof was right there in front of him.

"You love me," he whispered shocked.

"Yes, happy now? It's all out there on the table and I'm weak again."

"No, Ally, you aren't weak," he said staring at her straight in the face. Austin pulled her towards him and slowly put his lips on hers. She was done fighting him, despite the fact that it meant the games were done and no one came out a victor. She couldn't play them anymore and there was no hiding it anymore.

"Austin?" Ally asked pulling away from the kiss, but not him. She let him hold her against his solid body. Ally didn't mind the closeness, he was warm and that's what she was craving the most.

"Yes?" Austin asked.

"Can you get me something?" She asked.

"What do you need?"

"A pregnancy test," she mumbled into his chest.

He panicked for a second then he nodded slowly. Ally pulled away from him and he slowly made his was to the door.

"Get more than one," Ally added.

He nodded without saying anything terrified his voice may betray him.

* * *

On the drive to the drug store, Austin started to think about what a baby would mean. A little Austin/Ally mixture running around an apartment they had bought together. Slowly, a fantasy started forming in his head and the more he though the more he fell in love with the thought.

_A little boy for him to teach the guitar to that had the perfect mixture of the two of them. Ally would watch them from the doorway smiling at their four year old son with the curly blond hair. Ally had a ring on her finger and a smile on her face. At birth, their little boy had dark curly hair, but as he grew up his hair lightened until it was even lighter than his father's. Of course the small boy had Ally's big brown eyes that were flooding with a mixture of innocence and mischief. No doubt the boy would be able to sing and play any instrument he would lay his small hands on like his parents. This was a perfect family and it was his family._

Austin returned to reality as h pulled into the parking lot. As he climbed out of the car, he slipped on a baseball hat and a pair of sunglasses. The paparazzi didn't need to know about this, not yet at least.

_What would his parents think if they found out?  
_He would have to tell him before the press found out.

Sighing, Austin pushed himself into the pharmacy and walked to the parenthood section. There were at least thirty brands so he grabbed five random ones and walked to the check out counter. When the cashier was done, he handed him a plastic shopping bag with the tests inside and handed him the change. Austin sauntered back to his car and eventually got back to the studio. Silently, he sat in his car for a few minutes trying to settle all the thoughts swarming his head.

_Where they ready for this?_

If they weren't and Ally was pregnant, they better get ready because he knew a baby was no joke and he was going to raise _his_ child with or without Ally.

* * *

When he did finally go back inside, he found Ally back in the same chair curled up and asleep. Smiling, he crouched down next to the chair and whispered her name into her ear.

Ally's eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Did you get them?" She asked sitting up.

"Yes, I did," Austin replied handing her the bag.

She left the room holding the bag without saying another word. She was terrified. She wasn't even twenty yet and she still lived with her mom. There was no way she could raise a kid! She had just signed her deal and was finally a star of her own and a baby would put that all on hold. Would Jimmy suspend her? Fire her? No, he wouldn't do that, he wasn't like that. He would probably be super excited, more publicity for his company and a baby was always good publicity.

Silently, she chugged the juice she got out of the rec room fridge and took each test. Impatiently, she waited for the timer on her phone to go off. When it did, she reluctantly looked at the tests.

* * *

**Cliffy again. What will the test say, stay tuned to find out. JK, I crack myself up. I should have the next chapter up soonish, but i still need more people to weigh in on the Auslly pregnancy thing. Yes? No? Misscarriage? You decide. **

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	11. Chapter 11: I Love You

**This is probably the last regular chapter in this story unless I hear anything else from you guys. I don't want to drag this story on so most of you are going to like how this story ends… I hope. **

**I DO NOT own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

She stopped herself before she looked at the plastic sticks lying on the floor of the bathroom; Austin had to be there when she saw the results. If the circumstances had been different, she would've been disgusted with the place she was sitting. Even though the bathroom was nice, she was on the floor of a _bathroom_ and that was gross. Ally felt like a stupid teenage girl who had locked herself in a public bathroom to take a pregnancy test. She hated how humiliating it was.

Ally dragged herself off of the tiled floor and shoved the tests in her sweatpants pocket. She put the boxes in the trash and pushed the tears off of her face. Silently, she walked back to the booth she left Austin in.

"Well," he asked as soon as he saw her.

"I didn't look at them, I needed you to be there," she said digging her hands into her pocket. Ally slowly pulled them out one by one, but refused to look at the tests. She wanted a baby; she could see having a family with Austin. A little mini-Austin with her big brown eyes, just as crazy and both of their talent mixed together. It was perfect, it was too easy. Despite all the doubt, ally wanted there to be a baby growing inside of her. She handed them to Austin and he looked at them. His face dropped and Ally could've sworn tears were forming in his eyes.

"Negative," he whispered. "All five of them are negative."

Tears formed in her eyes and she looked at Austin, he was crying too.

"I wanted it to be true," she said. "Even if it meant loosing my label, I wanted a baby."

"Yeah, I was hoping for a baby, too," he replied refusing to look her in the eyes.

Softly, she pushed his chin up so she could look at him in the eye. "This is for the best," she told him with a small smile. The words were meant to comfort him, but they were also making her feel slightly better as well.

"I know," he whispered. "I love you, Ally."

"I love you, too."

She kissed him softly on the lips and then he hugged her while they both cried.

A baby would've been perfect; a baby would've brought the old Ally back completely.

* * *

**I cried when I was writing this. I know, I'm a total sap, but it was depressing and sweet at the same time. Also, those of you who wanted Ally to be pregnant read the epilogue. I'm sorry this chapter was super short, I didn't really know how to write it, but it had to be written. I hope to have the epilogue up very soon.**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	12. Epilogue: Perfect

**I Do NOT own Austin and Ally.**

**I'm super sorry it took me so long to write this.**

* * *

Ally sat in the delivery room at age twenty-five. Despite the pain that was waving over her body, she was smiling. Countless false pregnancies, her wedding day, and seven miscarriages later, she was here about to give birth to a little boy. Austin's hand was clutched in hers and there were nurses surrounding her. Between freak out sessions, Dez was trying to video tap Baby Moons' Entrance into the World: A True Story. Trish was sitting in a chair next to Ally's bed attempting to read a fashion magazine, but kept getting distracted by Dez's fainting.

"You can do this, Ally, just a few more pushes," the doctor encouraged.

Screaming, Ally pushed one more time and a loud cry echoed through the room. Relaxing, Ally dropped her head against her hospital bed and smiled. Austin was silent as he watched the nurses begin to clean off his son. No, _their_ son. Despite his pride, tears formed in his eyes and he looked down at Ally who was crying as well.

"Can you see him?" she asked looking up at Austin.

"Yeah, he's perfect," he smiled.

Ally rested her head on Austin who had practically climbed in the hospital bed with her. After what felt like forever, a nurse returned to Ally's bed holding the small baby who was now quiet and clean. She offered him to Ally and she greedily took him.

"Hi," she cooed looking down at the baby in her arms. His little eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. The nurse had informed her that his eyes would be blue for awhile **(a/n: apparently all babies are born with blue eyes. Learn something new everyday)** and of course she was correct. His big eyes were a dark blue and she could see her sweaty face in them. "Hey, sweetie."

Austin kissed her head and she handed him the baby carefully. Austin stood and took the small form in his arms. The little boy was warm against his chest and his eyes fluttered open and closed as if his father's heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

"What do you want to name him," Austin asked.

They had discussed names, but hadn't decided on anything. Name discussions often ended in an argument so they had stopped asking each other only a few months into the pregnancy.

"Aaron," Ally whispered before she too drifted off to sleep. "Aaron Cody Moon."

"I like it," Austin replied not tearing his eyes away from the face of his son.

"He looks like you," Trish said coming up behind him.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"He's perfect, man," Dez said in all seriousness.

"You have no idea," Austin mumbled.

* * *

**Super short, I know, but it's an epilogue and that was the only idea I had for it, so suck it up. Sorry, I love you guys so much and thank you all for reading this. Thank you to anyone who reviewed –especially SwiftStar1 who reviewed on, like, every chapter. Check out Sarah1324 for an amazing Hunger Games fic named ****After****. Also, if you have time, read one of my other stories.**

**Love forever,**

**Kaylie 3**


End file.
